


The pink shirt

by Ann369



Category: War (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collage, Jealous kabir, M/M, Professor kabir, Spanking, innocent khalid, student khalid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann369/pseuds/Ann369
Summary: Kabir is the the hot professor at Khalid's university.  Khalid tries his best to ignore the guy,but kabir is definitely not gonna get him away with it like that,so he takes charge of the situation.
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The pink shirt

Khalid is a first year art student. He lives a normal life. He's pretty popular in his collage because of his martial arts and dancing skills. He was cute and looked a little feminine sometimes. Everyone except the bullies liked him.  
Kabir,the professor at their collage every women wanted to date,but none of them were lucky enough. Kabir actually looked like a Bollywood actor. He sure is extremely charming and the fact that he's extremely hot didn't help . He taught History at the collage.  
Everyone, everyone exept Khalid liked him,but Khalid ignored the comments and neither found the professor any interesting. 

It was the first day after a weekend. Fuck!He forgot to do the history assignment. Today was its submission date and and he totally forgot about it because it was his sister's birthday party yesterday . And he was wearing a pink shirt,why? Because he had a freaking dare with his sister and he lost,well the kid was scared of spiders and his sister asked him to catch one with bare hands,the thing she showed him was huge and and he screamed,the pink shirt he's wearing today was the proof that he lost,freaking embarrassing!!  
He left the first two buttons open showing off his chest a little bit and the sleeves were pulled up. He didn't thought wearing a inner- shirt was necessary, after all he usually only wears casuals,button up shirts weren't stuff he kept in his wardrobe.  
As he was expecting, professor Kabir called him to his office in the afternoon. He didn't knew why he was a bit nervous,he bit his lips and only realized it until they were red. He slowed walked into the office,there was no one there except Kabir,he was sitting on the chair reading something. "May i come in,sir?" Kabir didn't look up at him."Come in and close the door''  
Khalid did as he was told,then kabir looked at him and said "Lock the door". I think I'm gonna get yelled, maybe that's why he's asking to close the door,Khalid thought. Khalid came closer infront of the chair near the professor's desk,Kabir smiled mischievously and pointed at the chair and asked him to sit . He did,but he was nervous, Kabir suddenly stood up and sat in the table,that guy was wearing a black pant and dark silver grey shirt which was well kept inside his pant without even a crumple. Khalid looked up with his puppy eyes and noticed something, the professor's eye colour, it looked like a sunflower. Wow!! He had sharp features and was incredibly handsome, the girls weren't exaggerating about him,khalid thought. He saw kabir smirk,why was he smirking at him? Then he remembered he was staring at the hot professor for too long. He cleared his throat.  
"Well....Khalid,you know why you're here,don't you?"  
"Please sir,i can explain, give me..."he was cut off by Kabir's shout.  
"Answer the damn question, Khalid "  
Khalid was seriously scared now,Kabir never acted like this infront of anyone, may be it's because he did something wrong. Khalid was confused."Yes,sir"he answered.  
"Good,yesterday was your sister's birthday party, right? I heared from the folks that there was another one only with the kids and alcohol, did you hook up with anyone there, Khalid?" He didn't understand where it was going. It was completely his personal thing which kabir had no right over."sir,i dont think its appropriate to....."He looked up at Kabir's piercing eyes staring at him. He was cut off by it. A small voice in his said just to answer the question. "No,sir". Okay!Khalid wasn't nervous, he was a little frightened now.  
"Have ever hooked up with anyone, are you a virgin?" Kabir asked not taking his eyes off of him in a secretive tone.  
"No,sir. I'm a Virgin " and he was embarrassed about it. His cheeks were pink by now.  
"Really? Good boy,i actually never thought a lady killer like you would be a virgin "  
He stood up and started clearing up his table. Whe was he doing that?  
"Well,today,you have been acting like a bad boy don't you think?" Khalid didn't answer. why was Kabir calling him boy and he wasn't a bad boy.  
"Are you a bad boy,Khalid?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"No,sir"  
"You have been acting like one, Khalid. You deserve punishment, boy. And you cant get away with it" Kabir cleared the table by now.  
"You knew today was the due date of the assignment. You forgot it or did you not get it done on purpose?"  
"Ofcourse no,sir. I forgot it,I'm so sorry."  
"You dont look sorry, Khalid.Why?"  
He was lost,he had no idea what kabir is talking about.  
"You know something Khalid, i was watching you since the first day of collage. Why are you always laughing and giggling? You look so eatable, you know.  
All the girls want you,even some boys.  
But you don't care,you walk around always wearing those tight clothes and showing off your body parts."  
Kabir had some kind of passion in his eyes. He spoke with a passion in his voice which was unmissable. He looked jealous .  
"Always dancing and showing that body can do to the whole campus, don't you feel like a whore? You are just an eye candy for everyone,and you enjoy it, don't you ?"  
Khalid was lost,he was sweating so much,he wanted to getout of here. He tried to speak.  
"No,sir. I didn't think about it that way" he thought he was about to cry.  
"Were you ignoring me on purpose all this time,so you could get me like this one day?"  
"No,sir. I didn't, you are my dad's age and...."  
Kabir looked offended by that. So he cut him off.  
"Dad,huh? You wanna call me that? Call me daddy?"  
Khalid was lost,he was so screwed. He didn't understand what was going on.  
"Stand up,khalid". His legs were shaking but he did.  
"Take off your shirt" Khalid froze.what?  
" I said take off your shirt,or do you want me to give a call to your father? Major Abdul Rahmani wouldn't be so happy about it ". On hearing his fathers name,he slowly began to open the buttons,it came off easily off his shoulders. Kabir extended his hand to take the shirt,he kept it neatly on the near by chair.  
"How do you think I'm going to punish you Khalid? "  
Kabir looked at the sight infront of him, it was sinful. It took Kabir all his focus not to loose control. The boy wasn't wearing an inner shirt. His white skin was slightly pinkish,his nipples were light brown. His chest and armpits were hairless, the boy might be a germaphobe or something.  
But he looked so eatable.  
Khalid was pulled towards Kabir. Kabir kept an arm around him and one hand was opening the button of his jeans,he slid off the clothing and left it around his knees, next came the black boxer briefs.  
Kabir was standing more than half naked his cock out in the middle of the room infront of a fully dressed guy. A wave of humiliation and embarrassment passed through him. Kabir asked khalid to be barefooted and he took of his shoes and socks.  
"You have been a good boy so far and i should say, you have got really beautiful cock,the perfect shape and size, your whole body's a masterpiece, Khalid. "  
His eyes wandered over Khalid's body again.  
"Bent over the desk khalid,ass up" Khalid embarrassingly did it,his cock was touching the smooth surface of the desk.  
"Now,concentrate here for daddy,will you baby boy?"  
"Yes,sir"  
Kabir gave him a hard spank on the ass.  
"Its daddy,say it"  
"Yes,daddy" A satisfied Kabir began the spanking. He brought his hand down on the same spot again and again until they were reddish. Khalid began screaming.  
"Daddy please....Please daddy" he was crying. Kabir yanked his jeans down a little bit more and spreaded his legs a little more. Hard swats were landed on the tender flesh of his thighs and ass. Kabir was showing no mercy . Khalid cried even more. Kabir began to start swatting him harder. Khalid couldn't feel anything other than the intense pain on his ass and thighs. He thought it was wounded,the worst thing was kabir even swatted trying to spread his legs more and more,a lot of them landed on his most private part and balls. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't know how much time passed,but it was over. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sit or walk normally for weeks. Kabir pulled him up,led him to his chair jeans still around his anckles. It hurted like a bitch to sit. He looked up at Kabir for comforting him,and surprisingly he did. His cock was hard and leaking which made the whole scene more embarrassing . Kabir started to kiss him,the dominant lips were sucking his lips and tongue. It was so sinful.  
Kabir got on his knees and started giving him one hell of a blow job. His hands wandered all over Khalid's body pinching his tender nipples, occasionally sucking them. He felt like being eaten. He had his first orgasm by another person,he came hard. Thankfully the room was sound proof.  
Kabir was saying thinks occasionally all this time,but he didn't hear anything.  
"Such a good slut you are baby boy"  
It was a compliment?  
Kabir helped him to get dressed. He went into kabir's arm for comfort. He held him there for a long time. Finally they hugged and kissed for the last time today. Khalid felt so safe in his arms.  
"Get the project done by next Monday and take care,boy" kabir said.  
"Yes,sir."  
Khalid somehow managed to walk out of the room saying goodbye.  
A week and half passed by,kabir didn't made any move for approaching him again. Khalid was somehow healed a bit after a week.The next day with all courage he had,Khalid wore the same pink shirt to collage again. Kabir was looking at him during the whole class,he asked him to wait here after the class.  
"So,i would like to meet you at the restaurant the coming Saturday ,its a date and I'll text you the time"  
It was Khalid who smirked this time  
"Yes,daddy" he said in a sinful tone.  
"And Khalid, make sure you are wearing the same pink shirt " kabir winked at him and walked away.  
Well..this's gonna be interesting, Khalid thought.  
The end.


End file.
